Hyperhidrosis is a medical condition in which patients experience excessive sweating. Patients suffering from hyperhidrosis may sweat even when they are resting or the temperature is cool. People naturally sweat when triggered by warm temperatures, exercise, nervousness, fear or anger. However, hyperhidrosis patients sweat excessively without these triggers and appear to have overactive sweat glands. Such uncontrolled sweating can lead to a patient's physical and emotional discomfort.
Current treatments, such as antiperspirants may mask odors from perspiration but fail to prevent sweat release from the skin surface. Other treatment methods including medication, iontophoresis, botulinum toxin injections, or surgery are invasive and may place some patients at risk. Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to provide a device and method of treating hyperhidrosis that can address substantial arrest of the release of sweat by the skin surface non-invasively and with efficacy.